This invention is directed to an exercise apparatus containing a full suspension system of a bed, a flexing frame and deep-stroked shock-absorbing legs.
The device of this invention advances the art of exercise apparata by a unique construction in its system of a full suspension construction of elements including a distinct flexing frame, a bed as a compliant component of the device, and deep-stroke supporting legs, all of which not heretofore found in exercise apparata or trampolines of a personal compact size. Playful and fun-jumping trampolines in the past have been used as exercising devices, however, are limited in terms of use as an exercise device.
In prior art exercising equipment of a nature including a bed on which an exerciser (human being) would maneuver in a bouncing technique on it, sagging of the bed would occur as a result of loss of tension between bed and frame. Rebounding magnitude and movement would be retarded, and/or relaxing of muscles throughout the user""s body would occur. However, in this invention, the exercise bed or platform provides for a non-traumatic movement of body tissues as part of a non-exertion exercise device or system. With the full suspension system of this apparatus, rebounding and bouncing movements forces all of the body muscles to flex simultaneously and uniformly, and with regular use of the apparatus an improved healthier body and mental condition occurs. This exercise apparatus is a step forward for returning or recycling energy into human beings who desire to become healthier in mind and body.
Disclosures of prior art trampoline construction are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,564; 3,677,368; and 3,892,403.
The exercise apparatus of this invention comprises generally a rectangular flexible (non-rigid) frame formed of lightweight steel construction with elasticity in the construction of the apparatus to make it flexible, a bed formed of fabric resiliently supported in a tightly stretched condition within the frame by a series of coiled springs connecting the bed interiorly of and to the frame. Hook ends on corresponding series of coiled springs are attached to the bed by means of grommets about holes along the margins of the fabric, however, the hooks on the other ends of the coiled springs attach to studs or pins strongly secured to horizontally-inclined flanges of angular elements forming the frame while nuts or other suitable elements prevent the loss of the attachment of the hook ends of the coiled springs from their corresponding pins or studs after such attachment. Deep-stroking leg assemblies provide for a full suspension in their locations at the corners of adjacent angular elements forming the frame. In the exercising action on the apparatus by an exerciser (human being) at any point of the bed, one or more of the frame""s angular elements displace in degree and kind, i:e., twist and bend, and by which flexing of the frame occurs, vis-a-vis non-flexing in a rigid frame, due to different displacements of the strokes in the various leg assemblies, in a manner distinct from the movements of rigid frame members of prior art teachings. A healthier condition for the exerciser coincides with the full suspension system and flexing of the frame than was produced or achieved in or with heretofore known exercising apparata.
An object of this invention is to provide a full suspension system in the construction of an exercising apparatus.
Another object of this invention is to provide in the exerciser as a result of exercising on the apparatus stimulation of the brain and body cells, oxygenation of blood and tissues, reduction of stress, development of muscle control, a positive increase of coordination, rhythm, and balance, and a build-up of strength and endurance, all of which promote good health.
Another important object of the invention is to eliminate trauma and shock associated with older types of exercising equipment.
A further object of this invention is to provide for complete compliance of the bed in relation to the deep-stroke leg assemblies of the apparatus so that bottoming out of the bed in exercising on it is eliminated.